Cupcakes
by KlaineyCat
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of the adorable concept that is Kurt and Blaine making cupcakes together in the kitchen :3 Enjoy!


_Cupcakes_

"...then we stir the mixture" smiled Kurt, clenching his hand around the wooden spoon, twirling it in circles.

"it smells delicious" grinned Blaine, bringing his face closer to the bowl to smell the cupcake mix.

"Hey!" said Kurt, laughing "Don't breathe all over the cupcake mixture!". Blaine looked up at Kurt cheekily, and as Kurt carried on mixing, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts waist.

"W-What are you doing now?" blushed Kurt.

"Mm, just giving you a cuddle" said Blaine playfully, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt placed his hands on top of Blaine's and moved them out the way, even though he enjoyed Blaine's touch.

"I shouldn't leave you standing around like a spare part, Blaine" Kurt told him "You can do some of the work too!".

"Only if I get to lick the spoon afterwards!" Blaine giggled in a childlike way.

"Ooh I'll need my apron on first" Blaine announced, opening up the drawers in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen until he found the drawer that contained the aprons.

Blaine delved his hands into the drawer, pulling out an apron with the words _'Kiss me, I'm the cook'_ on it. _Perfect_ thought Blaine, with a devilish grin.

"Suits me dontcha think?" laughed Blaine, posing and putting his hands on his hips. "Blaine!" chuckled Kurt "That belongs to my Dad! He puts it on to woo Carole...it's kinda creepy, actually". "I don't think your Dad would mind if_ I _wore it" "But..." said Kurt, who couldn't help but let Blaine sneakily wear his Dad's favourite apron, he looked over at Blaine, who looked incredibly cute wearing it. "I _suppose_, the colour does suit you..."

Kurt slid his hand over the marble worktop so he could reach the teaspoon he needed to scoop up the mixture into the buncases. Although when he slid his hand across, Blaine placed his hand over it, running his fingertips over Kurt's soft palm. Intertwining their fingers so their hands clasped together.

Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"You must obey the order of the apron" whispered Blaine, flirtaciously.

_Demanding _thought Kurt. _I like it._

Kurt and Blaine pushed aside the baking utensils and wrapped their arms round eachother and without hesitation, eagerly and passionately crashing their lips together. Blaine gently caressed Kurt's face as their kiss softened and broke off, opening their eyes and for a moment, becoming transfixed in eachothers eyes, which sparkled with endearing adoration.

"Shall we sort out the cupcakes now?" blushed Kurt.

"Of course" Blaine smiled "Here's the teaspoon", passing it to Kurt.

"I can't wait for these to be ready" beamed Blaine, inhaling the indulgent cupcake smell.

"Then we can sit and eat them".

"No" said Blaine sarcastically, putting an arm around Kurt "we can throw them at the walls".

Kurt put an arm around Blaine and pulled their faces closer together.

"You're so weird, Blaine" he whispered "I love it".

They brought their lips together once, kissing softly and sensually. Brushing their arms against each other as they embraced.

In walked, Finn, arm in arm with Quinn.

"Mmm those cupcakes smell deli- oh" Finn grinned as he strode in.

Blaine and Kurt, pulled apart, blushing.

"If you're going to play tonsil tennis in our kitchen, can you give me a pre-warning, Kurt?" Finn muttered, awkwardly. Quinn chuckled quietly to Finn's remark.

An awkward silence began to brew.

"So, will the cupcakes be ready soon?" said Finn, in attempt to break the silence "You're gonna love them, Quinn, Kurt's the _best _at making cupcakes".

"They're in the oven now, I'll let you know when they're ready" Kurt explained, still slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Cool" said Finn, who shuffled out the room, pulling along Quinn who was typically clinging onto his arm in a desperate, lovey fashion.

As soon as the pair left the kitchen, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and laughed.

"You're so adorable when you blush, you know that?" Blaine told him, nuzzling into his neck. Kurt pushed him away gently, worried that they may have another unwanted visitor while sharing an intimate moment.

"Er...what shall we do while we wait for the cupcakes?" said Kurt, putting away some of the baking utensils.

Blaine dived his hand into the flour packet and flicked it in Kurt's direction, landing on his apron. "Oh sorry, was that apron designer?" laughed Blaine, playfully. "Oh, I'll get you back!" giggled Kurt, grabbing some more flour and throwing it in Blaine's face, scattering the white powder all over his face. They then engaged in a flour fight, flinging flour at each other, even though they knew it would make a terrible mess. Kurt and Blaine loved being playful and childlike with each other.

They began to cuddle afterwards, wiping the flour off each others faces. "We have a lot of clearing up to do now" groaned Kurt. "It was so worth it". Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

A while later, after Blaine and Kurt had cleaned up the kitchen, the cupcakes were ready to come out the oven.

"You shall be the conniseur" Blaine grinned, pulling the tray of heavenly smelling cupcakes from the oven. "Haha, okay" said Kurt with a cheeky grin "I can be the poison tester". Blaine picked up the closest cupcake to him on the tray and pulled a piece of it and slipped it into Kurt's mouth.

"Oh god!" yelped Kurt, sarcastically. "I'm dying! I knew I should have never let you help me with these cupcakes". Kurt fell to the floor, dramatically, pretending they were poisoned. "I need mouth to mouth!" gasped Kurt, pretending to have fainted on the kitchen floor.

"Don't worry, Prince Charming is here!" chucked Blaine, getting onto the floor, pressing his lips against Kurt's, licking and nibbling at his lips. Blaine climbed on top of Kurt and the kiss deepened. Kurt's eyes slowly opened and they parted, he laughed to himself. "You will do anything to get me kissing you" Blaine laughed. Blaine and Kurt went quiet, and they realised they were practically on top of each other on the kitchen floor. They clambered up off the floor and laughed, embarrased.

"By the way" said Kurt with a wink "The cupcakes are delicious".


End file.
